Parallel World
by kingrebel
Summary: In this world there are people who have supernatural powers but not all of them. What awaits them in this world, find out. Rated T for safety


This is my first fan fiction so please be kind.

_Summary_: In this world there are people who have supernatural powers but not all of them. What awaits them in this world, find out.

**Parallel World**

**Chapter 1 - The Incident  
**

"Shiro you're gonna be late for school."

"Yes mom I know and I have never been late to school."

Shiro was walking towards his school when he spotted his friends Kuro and Shizuka.

The three of them were still middle school senior students and also they were childhood friends.

"Yo, so you guys officially going out now?" Shiro said as he raised his right arm.

"Wh .. wh .. wh .. what are you saying we .. we .. we're not go .. go .. going out!" Kuro shouted, while Shizuku was bowing her head and blushing madly.

Shiro got near to Kuro and whispered, "well Shizuka clearly have a crush on you."

Kuro also blushed, "Hahahaha, don't worry bro I'm just joking."

'_But I am right just that this thick headed numbskull is well ... dense.'_ Shiro said in his mind, '_Well good for you because you don't know what I feel.'_

When the three went to school they immediately went to the disciplinary committee. In this world people with powers directly go to the disciplinary committee and fight to determine their ranks or to determine the officers of the committee.

After checking what today's schedule was the three went to their classes.

Classes are also separated. The classes with power users and the normal people.

**After Lunch**

"Alright class we're going to have spars today so choose you're sparring partner," said the teacher.

"Ok, Frost-sensei."

"Hey Shiro lets settle this once and for all or should I say Mr. President."

"Sure Kuro, Oops I was supposed to say Mr. Vice-President."

"Oi Shizuka you should get ready to use your powers because some of the students will get hurt in this spar session," Frost-sensei said.

"Ok sensei."

Both Shiro and Kuro went towards the fields of the school where it was spacious.

"Hey everyone the White demon and the Black demon is gonna fight," someone shouted inside the school.

They were called that because Shiro had pure white hair and Kuro had an unusual very black hair.

Everyone Literally everyone in school was anticipating the fight.

"Lightning mode activate," as Shiro said that his body was surrounded by electricity.

"So you're not going to use your full power eh. Well I will use this chance to defeat you." Kuro suddenly raised his hands and a long two-handed katana appeared in his hands.

"The two of you listen here, don't get too carried away or both of you will suffer my punishment," Frost warned them, "on my signal, 3 .. 2 .. 1 .. Fight!"

When they heard the word _fight_ both of their expressions changed and in a split second Shiro vanished.

Kuro was turned around instantly and blocked Shiro's attack.

"Though I can't match your speed I can still see you, you know."

"Stop talking, I don't want an incident to happen."

Shiro sped up. Kuro can barely see him.

Kuro was standing perfectly still waiting for Shiro's attack. Kuro slashed his blade in front of him and Shiro dodged it by a few centimeters but still it sliced part of his leg.

"How? I dodged it perfectly plus with my lightning armor."

"Well you don't know my swords sharpness do you?"

"You will pay for that!"

Shiro released all of his power. Rock armor, lightning boots, Blazing fists, Wind wings and finally water automated defense.

"This will lessen my speed a little bit but I'm still faster than you."

"Good now that you're in full power I can fight without any hesitations."

After Kuro was done talking Shiro was already in front of him ready to punch him.

Kuro's reflexes took over him and placed his blade in front of him but Shiro's strength was too much for the sword to handle and it broke. Kuro dodged the punch but he got slightly burned while dodging.

After materializing another sword he charged at Shiro.

"When will you learn?" Shiro said while punching in light speed, '_Crap I punched too hard and I can't stop it.'_

Kuro didn't have enough time to react and was blown back until he was stopped by Frost-sensei.

"Quick Shizuka heal Kuro!" Frost yelled.

Shiro deactivated his powers and walked away from the fight. He felt a pain in his heart, '_Damn this is why I don't want to use my full power, things like this happen.'_

Shizuka ran towards Kuro and healed him. Lucky for him Shizuka was a top rated Healer. While Shizuka was healing Kuro she was crying and she faced Shiro "How? How could you do this, he is your friend but ..." Shizuka cried.

"It's alright Shizuka I was just a little careless," Kuro interrupted. Though he was trying his best to act tough it was very evident that he is hurting.

'_Damn this hurts like hell but I mustn't show it' _thought Kuro.

"Just continue healing me Shizuka and I will be fine" Kuro threw Shizuka a smile and Shizuka smiled a little.

'_Now Shizuka hates me and also maybe everyone hates me now, maybe I should just transfer to another school and avoid both of them for a while.'_ Shiro thought while walking to his classroom.

After Shiro reached the room he took his things and went directly home but before he could go out of the campus a person stopped him.

"Move out of my way Kuma-sensei, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Is that a way to speak to one of your teachers?" Kuma crossed his arms indicating that he won't allow Shiro to go out of the campus.

_'Let's see if you can catch up to me' Shiro_ activated his lightning mode and escaped from the campus leaving Kuma-sensei speechless.

_to be continued._

* * *

If you liked it please review and don't be too harsh please I'm still new to this.

I'm sorry if I have any grammar problems, my main language is not English.

If you have any suggestions please tell me.


End file.
